


So Much For Coffee

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Professor Tom, Romance, Smutty, prof!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: One-shot AU Professor!Tom and OFC. Smutty. No actual warnings.<br/>Third in my Prof!Tom series (Yes, I decided to make it a series of One-shots finally with more to be written).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Coffee

They stumbled into the house with Tom’s arm on her lower back. He ushered her inside his apartment. On their way up the elevator he had been mercilessly teasing her with small kisses just under her ears. Needless to say she was currently flustered. 

She had half heartedly tried to push him away but the sounds she made convince him otherwise. She wasn’t used to the constant attention on her in this manner. This constantly overwhelmed her for he was always trying to get some kind of reaction from her.

Honestly, she found herself enjoying this playful banter they shared throughout their conversations. Now, he took her hand and led her over to the couch and she sat down. “I’ll fix us coffee”, he said and walked over to the kitchen area.  
She took this time to look around his apartment better. It probably had one room. The hall where they were sitting had shelves of books ranging in their genre. Expected, she thought. She didn’t see many pictures. She sat there awkwardly, tapping her fingers on her knees. 

“Something the matter love?” she shook her head.  
“No just thinking”

Tom was soon done with the coffee and he walked over to the couch holding two cups. “Here you go”, he handed her one and set his own on the table beside.  
Still not talking she started taking small sips from the hot beverage. She would subtly glance at him as he sat there with his long legs sprawled over the sofa, with his knees apart. It pretty much took up some of her space too, unintentionally bringing in physical contact. 

His knee touched hers, as she realized that trying to scoot a bit away from him. She wasn’t accustomed to him even now. He saw that and with a grin put his hand on her knee. She raised an eyebrow at him to which he didn’t reply. Instead he reached down and grabbed the back of her calves pulling her legs over his.  
She was now sitting with her legs over his lap, sideways facing him. 

She didn’t remember protesting as he took the cup from her, to place it aside all the while leaning in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss as she put her arms around his neck to bring him closer. It was this physical contact that they craved; the need for each other’s touch.  
His hand was on her thigh now, sliding under her skirt. She broke the kiss with a gasp as that hand teased her skin there. “Higher Tom”, she urged when he showed no signs of moving up. 

“Tell me, what you want”, he whispered. 

She traced the collar down his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

“You, I want you” she couldn’t look at him from embarrassment. “That wasn’t hard now was it?” he stopped her and instead pulled up her top over head leaving her in her bra and skirt. He let out a low moan at the sight. He followed that by quickly removing his own shirt and then undoing her bra. 

These clothes joined the floor as he pushed her down on the sofa. He was mercilessly attacking her with kisses all over her torso. “Inside me, now.” her voice was heavy with lust.

“Remind me to bring you over more”, he said as he finally proceeded to free himself from his pants. “When did you say, you had to be back by?” his face was above hers. 

“I didn’t”

“Then we have all night” he said as he placed himself at her entrance.


End file.
